Ema Skye
Ema is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities Technopathy Ema has the ability to manipulate technology/electronics using her mind by directly eyeing them. She basically ‘communicates’ with technology, and is able to command them to function the way she wants them to. Her ability includes the following: * “Talking to Them” She can communicate with electronics with her mind, command them to do something, display sources of certain data, web histories or passwords; or even to track things for her. This ability does not fail, yet the technology/machine/electronic may have to roll to perform the command. * Force-deactivation/Force-reactivation: She is able to command electronics to deactivate or reactivate at will. Force-activating broken electronics will only last in very short period and may not always succeed (require success roll) * Cyber Connection She may command any kind of electronics with display screens (smartphones, televisions, ATMs) to deliver/spread her message or display any important information. This ability is limited to technology in the whole building she is in, or technology visible to her eyes when she is outside * Function Alteration She is able to alter the original function of an electronic, to command them to function as anything she wants as long as the electronic has enough components to perform the such (e.g: Forcing iPhone to become tracking device will be possible with the GPS, forcing public phone to become camera/jetpack will be impossible). Function Alteration requires 20/30 roll minimum in order to succeed, and only works once per encounter. Enhanced Intelligence Ema is gifted with intelligence above standard genius level intellect, possessing exceptional intellectual ability, creativity, and originality. Roll Buffs: * Base HP: 6 * Force reactivation: vs roll against the target * Function Alter: r30 once per encounter (20 or higher = success) * Creating Device: r30(+3) once per encounter (20 or higher = success) * +3 for mental roll (nullified in combat) Items: *Glasses: only one mode per use (Night Vision mode) (Mutagen Sensor mode) *iPhone (connected to MCF’ security camera) *Commander (Iron Man Suit): **suit hp: 14 **r12(+2) for offense and speed **Repulsor Blast: +1 damage roll (or +3 on objects) **JARVIS: (scan opponents’ condition/weak points, perception roll) (access to her glasses’ functions) **Advance Mode: ***r6(+3) damage, r12(+2) offense, r12(-2) defense and speed (3 turns) (once per encounter) Personality *Tricky *Determined Background Ema Sanders had just returned from studying abroad, happily--having her Information Technology degree with 4.0 GPA, --only to find her father suffering depression. Her father had lost his long lasted job, after getting marked by the Mutant Control Facility. It did not take Ema too long to eventually recognize the new Law that mutants have to be registered and marked, and the negative effects that followed--which was really unjust in Ema’s eyes. Disliking the injustice MCF was doing, Ema eventually decided to fight MCF by enrolling into it as one of the IT supports. She concealed her identity by moving into her mother’s house (her parents divorced few years prior), and used her mother’s new husband’s surname “Skye”. She immediately got accepted because of her outstanding academic records, and she managed to register herself as a human, by commanding MCF’s Mutagen Scanning Device to state that she has no mutagen in her. Storyline Season 4 She obtained Iron Man Suit after forcing Tony Stark's JARVIS to summon it for her during MCF' largest prison break. She has performed several modifications on it. Trivia *Ema Skye is originally taken from Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. *Ema's characterization is inspired by Micah Sanders of Heroes Series. Category:Characters Category:Mutants